


Why Steve should never be sent alone to do the grocery shopping

by manga_nerd



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manga_nerd/pseuds/manga_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no food at Avengers HQ, so Steve is sent to the grocery store. Poor Clint never gets his sausage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Steve should never be sent alone to do the grocery shopping

It was one of those rare uneventful days at the Avengers' part of Stark Tower. There were no invading aliens, no rampaging giant monsters, and only one call for a cat stuck in a tree (Steve had taken care of that one, and Mr. Snuggles was returned back to ground level without incident.) There was only one problem...

Clint opened the fridge, looked inside for a few seconds, prodded a lump of something that hardly looked edible, and closed it again. "Guys, there's no fooood." he whined, slumping slightly onto the countertop. Natasha gave him a blank look.

"Whose turn was it to do the grocery shopping?" she asked, going back to filing her nails to lethal points. 

"I think it was Thor's," Clint responded, "But he came back with only Poptarts and alcohol."

Just then, Steve and Tony walked into the room. "I still think you should let me install rockets into your shoes." Tony persisted, "I'm getting tired of carrying you around."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Tony, but I'm alright the way I am. And if you hate it that much, maybe I can get Thor to carry me."

Tony's face turned red. "Now let's not be hasty." Tony backtracked. "What about a nice jetpack?"

"I hate to break up your lover's tiff," Clint interrupted, "But there's no food."

After a few seconds of mutual sputtering and denials, Tony offered to order out at the same second Steve offered to go buy groceries.

"We've already ordered out every night this week." Steve argued. "And I can only eat so much Shawarma." 

After a few more moments of arguing, Tony pressed his credit card into Steve's hand and pushed him out into the hall.

"Get me some sausages!" Clint yelled as Steve stumbled out the door. Natasha rolled her eyes.

 

As Steve walked into the grocery store, he realized how long it had been since he last bought groceries. "Most of the brands I bought probably don't even exist anymore." He thought. Regardless, he took a cart and started shopping. It all went downhill when he saw a certain plastic tub of gummies…

 

About an hour later, Steve walked back into Avengers HQ with several bags of groceries in each hand. He set them down on the table just as Clint walked in like a coyote searching for scraps. "Aw, no sausages?" he lamented. "Wait, what the hell, man?" He said, holding up a package of red, white, and blue striped candy canes. He continued going through the packages. "Apple pie, I think you have a problem."

"Who has a problem, now?" Tony asked as he strolled in "I'm pretty sure I have the corner on that front."

"Look at all the stuff Cap bought; I think he has a complex." Clint replied, gesturing to a package of red, white, and blue gummy bears. 

Steve's ears turned red. "Well, I didn't know what to get, so I, um, improvised?"

Tony quirked an eyebrow at Steve and picked up the gummy bears. "Well, the way to a man's heart is supposed to be through his stomach." Tony quipped. "I'll be in my lab if you want to find the way to his..." Tony whispered something in Steve's ear that made him turn red. Laughing, he retreated to his lab, taking his gummies with him. Steve stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen for a few moments longer, blushing red as a tomato. Clint laughed internally, then started poking around in the remaining bags for something that didn't taste like America. It didn't look promising.

**Author's Note:**

> (I know this is cliche, but) This was my first fic, so, yeah...


End file.
